Vindicated
by Dr.IceKnight
Summary: Maybe being one of Gotham s finest wasnt as great as it was cut out to be...but the purple suit and the utility belt full of stuff may of made up for that
1. Chapter 1

_**Gotham City, March 12, 2016 14:25**_

_This is such a bad idea_

That was her only, or the main thought that went though her head as she pulled open the window, too foggy and old to even try to look though. She had other rational thoughts to her whole plan, and maybe the word snoop flashed in big bright letters in her head but she she had a gut instinct to know what the hell was going on, and who was she to ignore her gut? Never steered her wrong before.

Stephanie peaked down the dark alley-way once more before entering the boarded up shack viva foggy window, kicking her legs in first and sliding in, back arching a little to avoid nicking her favorite purple hood on the rust nails that stuck out of the old wood in the window sill.

Why was miss Stephanie Brown, local teen-age fresh-man in Gotham City, lover of all things eggplant in a dusty, creepy and paint smelling shack at two in the morning? The answer was simple...

She stood up, and walked through the crowded closest space, things like boxes and old machine pieces and tool lying around that she had to be careful to not step on because of noise, tetanus and the fact she`d have to pick it up just so it looked like no one was here in the first place and she didnt really fancy touching all of the grease covered things without her gloves.

So reasons for being here, a few weeks ago, her father had gotten out of Black Gate, no, he hadn't broken out, surprisingly! Good behavior of all things-meaning he hadn't killed anyone with the kitchen sporks. He`d come home, talked to mother who while he was gone mind you praised his absence, fell into a happy fit he was alive and well and "rehabilitated"

It wasnt that simple! If you, a clue leaving, not riddles, clues leaving thief person were truly rehabilitated, would you really come back to the city that grows wackos and crazies like mushrooms? Nope! She didnt like her father, maybe it was a daddy issue thing that movies referenced a lot, or maybe her gut instinct was right and something wasnt in fact right... only one way to find out, meaning, search Daddy`s old secret lairs till you find incriminating evidence that would satisfy you and tell you that he`s the same person he was before...just without the clues.

But again it was even more complicated, she needed her father to be dirty, to be guilty, why? Well because late last year, during her mother`s worse drug addiction run in three whole years, her father had run out, being the...snoop she was she followed him all the way to star city where he was planing on robbing a few high end places for extra cash, donning his Cluemaster outfit at the time. Being the good samaritan she was she turned him in, it had_ nothing_ to do with being the reason her mother was a drug addict or the fact she totally hated his guts.

If her father was back in Gotham, and more importantly, back in her life he`d defiantly be holding a little bit of a grudge, and she wasnt keen on settling scores with him.

So far, all she knew about he father was his old villain name, Cluemaster, catchy right? And a few other useless tidbits of information that were in fact _useless_, though her snooping skills far exceeded that of her father`s life and instead pushed her to look around her own house, finding a few old addressees that may or may not of looked promising.

So here she was, at her father`s old rusty shack, looking for something interesting to hand over to someone who could do something about him. Getting him out of her and her mother's life for good.

She pulled the door open, the higes creaking slightly as she dd so, walking into the slightly bigger room, there was still a bunch of crap lying around thought a T.V rested in on corner while a love seat was pushed roughly into another corner, a small space behind it that she checked for anything cool thought it was just more space.

She took a moment to read a few of the old papers thought they were crinkled like they had been dried from the rain and had a thin layer of dust on them.

She was just about to open the next door when something loud sounded further in the building, like wood and nails hitting the ground, a door being broken into, well...maybe someone else had the same idea as her.

_Please be Batman, please be Batman! _

Because Batman totally didnt beat up fifteen year old high-school girl, as to her knowledge... though by the muffled voices she head and the way her stomach clenched with a little panic, she jumped onto the couch, grunting as she pushed it out a little further to slip behind it, it was a tight fit but she did in fact fit, legs to her chest and hand over her mouth to stop from breathing to hard because shit she could totally feel her heart racing.

She heard the door being pushed open roughly, the sound of boots connecting with the floor, the small of liquor and cheap cigars filling the room. She heard paper`s crumpling, "The fuck`s this?"

"Put it down Jimmy!" a man growled, "Where here for the freak and thats all."

"Can we take the T.V?" Another man asked.

"No," the same man said bluntly, "Go search in there you lazy fuckin` rube, go, I swear it`s like I work wit` children!"

"I love ya ma!" a man snickered, jimmy and she head the sound of someone getting smacked, "OW! wah`ya do that for!"

"For being a smart ass, now go help Reg, I gotta call the boss and tell `im we didnt find the lunatic, need a new address."

She heard the pounding of footsteps head to the room she had entered in, the clank and clatter of old things while she heard the harsh breathing of the first man, he was indeed calling someone and she prayed that this call wouldnt bring more people down on her head.

"Hey,Boss, yeah we got a problem, Cluemaster`s not here, any where else we could check?" The man asked, his voice tight with worry.

"Yes sir, yes, well find him sir...,"the man said before handing the phone up with an angry sigh, there was a long pause before she heard footsteps head into the other room and the small gang of men start conversating, instantly she grabbed the back of the sofa and pulled herself up, rushing to pull herself from the cramped space and leave the house.

She pulled herself over the back of the sofa and jumped off of it, heading to the door they had come through, in a hurry, her shoulder nicking a plastic shelve with an abundance of car parts and heavy items that flee over hitting the wall by the open door, making her jump back with a yelp, having been inches away from getting knocked down.

He head snapped the the sound of rushing footsteps and she jumped over the broken objects, "Perfect!" she hissed running out onto the sidewalk, looking around her eyes squinting a a car zoomed by on the deserted street, the sounds from inside made her move down the side walk, running as fast as she could, the bottom of her shoes hitting the cement loudly as she ran, her heart thudding loudly in her chest as she skidded down an alley way.

It was a stupid idea, something she did on impulse because she didnt know what to do. Just as she turned into the alley a loud shot rang out and dust from the wall rained on her head, "Really?!" she gasped, were they really shooting her!? Another shot rang out and she yelped in fright, yeah...they were shooting at her.

_Where the hell was Batman when you need him?_

She ran out of the alley way, tripping on her own feet as she tried to turn though thankfully she didnt fall on her face as she ran across the street, a car horn blaring as it zoomed past. She kept going, the sounds of gun shots ringing out behind her making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

She hurried past a small group of people in a small circle smoking and drinking while she passed them gasping for breath and gaining some stare as she ran, she was only a few feet away from them when one of the girls yelled, and not at her. She ducked into the next opening as another few shots were fired at her and curse flew out of her mouth along with her breath. She was breaking her mile time for school if she looked at the bright side.

_Shows you what you can do when you have that little extra shot of adrenalin._

She hurried out of the alley way and cursed once more, she knew were she was, Cherry Hill, not the best place to be thought it was better then Crime Alley where she was more likely to get mugged for just for being there, noises behind he made her move once more and she slipped under the nearest car, pulling her knees to her chest as she curled by the tire to hide herself better in the darkness.

She saw the men`s feet running out of the alley way and closed her eyes tightly behind thick lashes and there was silence other then the sound of shuffling feet looking around the long street, the many alley exits seemingly daunting the group.

"Where is she? Think she`s gone?" Someone asked

"Probably if she`s smart she`ll stay that way, come on, lets go before someone comes look, as far as we know we were never here, boss doesn't need to know about her, probably just someone stealing from Cluemaster. Maybe he`s pissing off more people then us right now, come on."

She ducked her head further into the darkness as a car crawled into view and the men jumped in. the car racing off with out hesitation and she stumbled out from under the car gasping as she hurried back the way she came, greasy hands running over the red brick walls as her head spun.

She took a moment to pull herself together before she started back to her house, legs aching from her run, a light rain starting almost as soon as she took her first step, yep, that was totally Gotham, making her smell even better as she walked back to her house, her home and nice warm bed, finding out what her father was doing could wait till her nerves calmed down.

She paused blinking pas the bright headlights as a car pulled up beside her the, the passenger door flying open, she looked down and forced herself not to yelp when she saw her father, "Get in Stephanie."

She didnt argue, she did as asked , pulling the car door shut with a light slam and tucking her hands between her knees as the car pulled away. It was a few minutes before she spook, "What did you do." it wasn't a question.

"I was looking for you," He said, the inside of the car lighting up orange and yellow as they drove under and past a street lamp, both faces hidden in darkness, "I think we should talk-,"

"Where`s mom?"

"Asleep, home." He stated, meaning she was probably using again, weather willingly was still unknown to her, "Stephanie, I want you to know that were both blood, family, an it is important for us to stick together, I`m not..._mad _at you for what you did-,"

"_Great_, cause I`d do it again, in fact," she swallowed, forcing herself to look up at him as he drove down the long street, "I _will_ do it again, I know your planing something again, that rehabilitated stuff is crap and I know it, I`m gonna make sure me and mom never have to see you again."

"I`m better now Stephanie-,"

"Is that why when I checked out the shack on main street someone tried to shoot me?" she asked matter of factly and her father`s head snapped to hers and he frowned, "Your snooping again?"

"It`s a survival tactic," She growled, "With you coming back do you really think I wouldnt look you up again?"

"You really should of stayed out of this one Stephanie," He sighed, parking the car in the dark, the sound of heavy rain outside, "I really cant have you messing around in things, why cant you just be good?"

"Cause I`m a human," she snapped, "Not a dog, and I wont let you ruin _my_ life."

She pushed the door open, rain almost instantly soaking her hood and shoulder as she looked around, they were at the Gotham Docks, close to home, she could walk and she started, her father slamming the car door and hurrying after her, grabbing her wrist, "Stephanie! You need I cant just let you walk away." He yelled to her over the roaring sound of rain and the rising Gotham Bay tide that gushed black and white foams below.

"Because I know too much, or because I`ll ruin your new plans for more money?" she asked glaring at her father as much as she could with the rain in her eyes and face.

"You gotta trust me on this on Steph, trust me that I can work this all out and make things better, but I need you to stay out of this or I wont have any choice in the matter." He stated and she pulled off her hood, rubbing her wet hair out of her face, "No, I wont stop, either you do or I`m turning you in, again and again and I`ll never stop spoiling your plans."

_Way to keep your head Steph._

"Then I dont have a choice Stephanie!" He snapped, "What I do is too important, and I`m not going to have an ungrateful brat ruin everything for me, not when everything is falling into place!" He snapped and Stephanie opened her mouth to shout something back when the palm of his hands hit her shoulders so roughly she was pushed into the wooden railing that shattered around her when her back made contact, she screamed hands grasping out at the air, at the rain before3 she hit the water, hard, driving the air from her lungs before she sank.

_Such a bad idea._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gotham City, April 19, 2016 10:34 **_

The night was quite, or as quiet as Gotham got at the start of the night, car horns honking, the hissing of gas from the sewers and rusty pipes, the distant ring of police cars and the crickets in the older buildings combined with the light tapping of shoes on the side walks as people strolled home

A figure landed neatly in a crouch at the top of a three story concert made building, cape draped over his shoulders, white eyes narrowing slightly while a darker, broader figure stepped up next to him, both of their heads turning to the loud, but still distant sound of an alarm.

The taller one shooting out a grapple while the other smaller boy followed close by, capes swishing in the wind as they glided, the dark knight giving a wordless signal to the boy at his side as they neared the Gotham National Bank, the Teen nodded and landed on an opposite roof before getting ready to flip to the street below and take the back entrance when they saw a small figure on the roof top, the boy looked to the other, who took off to the roof top of the Bank, landing as the figure jumped and hit the sky-light with a loud crash, by then the younger male vigilante heading to the back door while Batman followed the unknown figure through the sky-light, more quickly as the sound of gun fire rang in the air.

The Dark Knight dropped down onto the floor, throwing three bat-a-rangs to disarm a few of the men, he kept a close eye on the figure that moved around the group clumsily, knocking the gun from one man`s hand and throwing an uncontrolled uppercut into his jaw.

"Gully!" The dark and Purple figure yelled as one of the men tried to shoot at her and Batman ran forward slipping his arms around the man`s and pulling the gun upwards away from the girl in costume as he head butted "Gully" pushing the man away as he sent a round house kick to another man coming at him bravely with a pocket knife.

Towards the back of the Bank the door flew off it`s hinges, two men tumbling out and rolling on the floor unconscious as Robin made his way into the room flipping out of the way as bullets flew at him, tossing his own Bird-a-rangs at the suspect who got a nasty hit from the girl in purple. Robin sent his mentor a confused look and Batman returned it with a '_not now_' look.

Weather this girl had a tie to the thugs, was just free lancing, or blowing off steam in a purple suit, she was a danger to people around her and herself, this girl was relying on anger and pure luck while any skills she had seemed to resemble that of normal school girl, she was untrained in every way and it made her a target, it made her all the more likely to get killed, sooner then later.

Robin swept a man`s feet with the elongated bo staff, the thug hitting the ground with a loud thud just in time for the bird to duck a heavy punch before he flipped back, his heels hitting the man`s face in a controlled impact before he twisted in mid air, a move that made him think Dick would be proud of as they had practiced it endlessly, throwing two bird-a-rangs, hitting the man`s chest on full impact, making him stumble back and fall over another man, both out for the count.

His eyes went to the girl in the purple suit,who was running after a red haired man who she had called Gully in the beginning, he looked to Batman who was busy apprehending three other men, bigger and all holding weapons, though the Bat saw his protegees glace and nodded, a clear go a head to pursue look.

Robin took off after the two, heading to the side door of the bank, an emergency exit, Gully jumped back instantly as he blew the locks on the door,the whole thing crumbling with a few bricks and chucks from the wall hitting the ground. Though the second delay to make his entrance easier gave the girl a chance to grab the man`s wrist, "Your coming with me Gully!"

"Dont think so!" The man growled and used her unbalanced stance against her pushing her backwards, the girl stumbling over the ruble as Gully dashed out of the alley. Robin used the girl`s stumble to pull out his hand cuffs and grab her wrist, clipping one wrist and ready to spin her and lock the other when something hard hit him right in the side of the head making him fall to the floor roughly, white dots dancing in his vision as the girl dropped the brick, the hand cuff hanging from her other wrist, she looked like she was going to say something when she dashed out of the opening, batman reappearing in his vision, the boy wonder groaning as he pushed himself to his feet, touching the spot on his temple and hissing when it stung. "She`s got a good arm, I`ll give her that."

"Thought it still doesn't stop her from being an unnecessary risk," Batman said gruffly, looking out of the made larger exit, "Theres nothing more we can do tonight, we`ve already got a lead."

"Gully?" Robin asked and Batman nodded, "I`ll get the video surveillance from the cameras, you head back to the cave, ice your head."

"Right," Robin nodded, rolling his shoulders and shrinking the bo staff, tucking it behind his belt, he looked to his mentor as he pulled out his grapple, "update me if you find anything?"

"Noted." Batman nodded once and Tim jumped out of the hole, grappling back to the alley where they had left the car, hissing as he jumped in and looked at the bump on his head, already changing color. He looked out the tinted window`s once more, as if the purple girl would reappear and he could salvage his wounded pride, though he wasn't a dreamer and closed the roof top door, pulling out of the alley way with a roar of the engines.

Several blocks away Stephanie hurried down another alley after a red haired man, the tips of her fingers stinging from how hard she had gripped the brick before knocking the boy wonder over the head with it. Though she couldnt think about it, nor feel sorry for him as she jumped into the dumpster and took a flying leap, throwing her weight into the red head. both of them tumbling to the ground, Gully managing to make it too his feet and kicking her in the side, she grabbed his ankle and twisted roughly the man yelping in pain before kicking her hand away, the hand cuff clinking against the ground before she got to her feet punching the man in the face before grabbing his shirt, "Where is he Gully?! Where`s Cluemaster!"

A curse flew from his mouth as he threw a heavy right hook at her catching Stephanie off guard and almost letting go but as they both pulled in opposite directions his pocket tore and he stumbled as he ran off, Stephanie resting on her knees and cursing as her fingers touched her burning lip and cheek though her mask, "Ow. _So_ not how I planed that."

She looked at her wrist, the cuff hanging from it and growled seeing how oddly shaped it was, there was not one key hole but three, how the hell was she going to crack that!? In her other hand was a pocket, a _torn_ pocket from Gully`s jacket, she was about to toss it when she felt something, ringing the small packet free she looked at the tiny little match box, Cahoots was written on the front, she frowned, she didnt know too much about it but what other choice did she have other then to look into it.

_**Justice League Tower, April 21, 2016, 2:54**_

"Nice souvenir."

Robin looked up, the corners of his lips twitching upwards when he saw Nightwing, Dick Grayson, his older brother, who plopped down beside him, grabbing his chin and turning his head to look at the unmistakable bruise on his forehead, "Looks like it hurts, who gave it to you? Tussle with Bane? Tangle with Poison Ivy? Get scaled by Killer Croc...see what I did there?"

"Your not funny, so you should just stop now before you embarrass yourself," Tim pointed out Nightwing`s smirk growing, "So? Who gave you the shiner?"

"Promise not to laugh?" Tim asked and Dick only shrugged one shoulder, interest sparking past the white optic lenses.

"A free lancer, Gotham National Bank had a few mid-night guest a couple of nights ago, a girl showed up, suit and all, I tried to apprehend her but instead I got hit with a brick." Tim said his shoulders dropping just a little, "I feel like an idiot."

"You should because that`s funny," Dick chuckled, "Would`ve paid to see that, but in all seriousness, who is she? Why was she there?"

Tim shrugged, "We dont know yet, all we know is that she knew one of the men placed at the crime, Gully, we looked up facial recognition and found his full name is Gully Carson, he`s a small time crook, mid forties and help for hire, we have a few leads on location or places he`s usually seen but we haven't found anything too solid, Batman wants to focus on finding the girl, so I`ve got Gully duty."

"So, what are we looking at, the girl." Dick clarified and Tim hummed past the headache in his temples, "Um, maybe five` six around my height I guess, she wore all purple, cape, mask and a hood, and she`ll have a hand cuff attacked to her left wrist, I guess I got something right."

"And if she`s using...bricks as weapons  
>I guess we can assume she wont be too hard to handle, you know, as long as she doesn't have any bricks." Dick snicked and Tim gave him a cold look before he stood up, sighing lightly, "I`ve got a mission to be briefed for, Are you coming with us?"<p>

"No," Dick said, standing up, "Not tonight...Gotham needs me tonight," He looked to Tim, "I`ll see if Batman has anymore information about the pretender, have fun." He said, lips twitching slightly as Tim gave him a small nodded and hurried off, Dick heading to the Zeta beam and typing in the coordinates to Gotham.

Where in the Gotham library, a young Stephanie Brown sat, the match book twirling in her fingers and her other hand touching her split lip lightly, her long purple selves hiding the hand cuff attached to her hand while she searched Cahoots, the night club, the hours and weather or not it was guarded.

Being an underground no one cared about age, even if there was someone posted out front. Though he was just for looks when the club opened, which was around the start of the night, Eight. What was she going to do till then?

_Eat, sleep, try the stupid cuff again? Nurse your wounded pride? _

None of those sounded like they would really help her tonight so she left the building, heading for the alley and climbing the rusty fire escape to the roof, crouching down and pulling off her hooded sweatshirt and jeans to revel her costume underneath, she tied her hair up, growling when the hanging cuff hit her on the head lightly as she did so, lastly pulling on her mask and hood her clothes being stuffed into an old bag she pulled over her shoulders and over he cape, Batman didn't go out in the morning , but that didnt mean she couldnt.

She grabbed her grapple wire, something she had scavenged from her father's other shacks, something that was meant for his escape but in her hands would aid in his capture, if that wasn't irony then she didnt know what was!

She tucked it back away though, seeing the gaps between the buildings didnt look to far apart to jump, plus she needed to work on her distance anyway. She took a deep breath and raced to the edge her legs kicking in the air till they touched the other side and she giggled, loving the jolt she got from that little jump, continuing jumping over the alley ways, first her feet would kick in the air but slowly she learned to tuck her knees under her and glade over the rood tops going further and faster.

She ran and lept and he heart bottomed out when she fell short, her hands flying out for purchase to grab the ledge, arms burning as she managed to to pull herself up and onto the roof top, laying there for a small moment on her back at the bright sky, "Okay then..." she breathed, shuffling to her feet when she heard voices in the next open alley, curious, she pecked over, seeing three men, trading small bags of what looked like pills, drug trade!

This so worked, she grabbed her grappled and shot for the fire escape, dropping down none to subtly, the three teen spinning around to look at her, fear in their eyes, she cocked her hips and crossed her arms over her shoulders , "Shouldnt you be in school?" she asked before racing at the ground, ducking a punch from the first boy and shoving her fist into his side before she pushed him away and kicked the second boy in the chest, grabbing the small bags that fell from his hands, "Then again this might be the pot calling the kettle black hmm?"

A punch flew at her and she caught it, grinning as she knocked the third boy in the face, "Hey not too bad!"

she grabbed a nearby trash can and and kicked the boy who tired to stumble to his feet before she spun around and shoved the bin on another boy`s head with a clank, lastly pushing the boy away as she bent to the side with a grunt and her foot met the last boy`s face, "Bo-ya!"

She paused, looking at the still teens around her before sighing, "What now? Guess I should call the police...anyone got a phone?" She asked thought neither replied except for a muffled groan and she kneed down, shoved her hands into one of the teens pockets, "Totally not what it feels like dude, your not my type, ah," She pulled out the phone along with a wallet, calling the police before she opened it, checking for ID but only found a few bucks, her stomach growled at that moment and the thought of getting lunch didn't seem like such a bad idea after all.

_**Hawaii, April 21, 2016 .7:00**_

"Edacirrab su!" Zatanna yelled, a large clear bubble being thrown up to cover the team and the civilian's as the lava was shoved at them, the heat making everyone face flash red and sweaty, a few drop left the magicians face as she held up her hands, glancing to Aqualad who ran up beside her, "He`s stronger then last time me and Tigress fought him! And we dont have what we did then to defeat him, but he`s still human, but if he gets that gem at the base of the volcano he`ll be unstoppable."

"We also need to stop the spread of the Lava, it`s going in all direction and theres no way we can evacuate everyone in time!" Batgirl stated before Aqualad turned to the team, "Kid Flash can you generate a speed fast enough to halt the lava flow?"

"Sure, but only for a minute or two, I already generate enough heat while running," Bat said vibrating with excitement, the fearless leader looked to the rest, "Superboy, Wonder Girl, Beast-boy, you`ve have trench duty, start digging around the lava flow before Kid Flash gets too over whelmed by the heat, Guardian, , Miss Martian, Bumble Bee, Tigress, you need to get the rest of the civilians to the beach and close to the water in case the tench doesn't work, and these civilians away once we dissipate the force field, Zatanna, Batgirl, Robin, Lagoon boy you are coming with me and were going after Harm."

All nodded and Miss Martian held a strong hold on the civilians and her group, flying them off while Superboy, Wondergirl and Beast-boy and Kid-flash flew, jumped and ran to build their trench while with a groan Zatanna moved one hand to them, "Esolcne su."

A bubble enclosed the small group and they were lifted off the ground as Zatanna released her first spell, the lava leaking out under their protected bubble before they flew at the ripped volcano, Batgirl shaking her head, "This doesnt look so environmentally friendly."

"No, the gem that Harm is after gives life and most of the vegetation around here is from the stones power, it`s power to create life. Taking it away will kill the whole island." Zatanna informed.

"What would Harm what with a gem of Life?" Lagoon boy asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Robin blinked, "Jem of Life, usually something like that would involve raising an army of the dead."

"The last thing we want is to be stuck in an episode of the Walking Dead." Batgirl pointed out as they dove inside the volcano entrance, all of them hissing as the heat of the volcano got through to them, "How much is this bubble protecting us?" Robin asked and Zatanna squinted past her watery eyes, "as much as it can, the Valcono`s...intensity has increased because of the stone, it`s a defense mechanism, it realizes its under attack and will protect itself."

"Shouldn't that be a sign to, I dont know tell Mr. Harm to stay away, if the _stone_ doesn't want to go I wouldn't bother it." Lagoon boy stated and Aqualad nodded, "yes, one would think people would leave a power like this alone, but that isnt always the case, Leaving us to deal with Harm the hard way."

"Lucky us." Lagoon boy coughed as ash started to coat them, "So how _are_ we going to deal with him?"

"Were going to be a distraction so Zatanna can force him into a unconscious state, and place a grid lock on the gem, it should stop the abundance of Lava and heal the montian`s core though the damage already done cant be undone." Aqualad said.

"We`ll have to settle for the half win," Batgirl sighed as Robin pulled up the holo-computer on his gauntlet, "Eta twenty seconds before we reach the volcano's hull."

They crashed through the side of the large cave opening and Zatanna waved a hand at them, a low pink shimmer surrounding their bodies, "I put a protective coat on you, you can move around without the bubble but be careful cause it wont protect you from Harm`s attack."

They nodded and instantly turned back to the man who had stopped his reach for the red gem and turned to them, "Children you have come to be the first to rise back from death, Harm is underwhelmed."

Robin and Batgirl ran forward chucking bat-a-rangs at the man and jumping out of the way of flying boulders and fire, Aqualad racing forward and pulling up a small wave of water to block them before he swiped a whip of solid liquid at Harm, the man flicking his hand and fire engulfing the water, steam and fog rushing to met them and Lagoon boy roared as he ran forward, with a large boulder, throwing it at harm through the mist, the man jumping out of the way., rolling to his feet and throwing his hands up as Robin threw down his Bo staff, blocking the attack and kicking the bird away before blocking an attack from batgirl and flipping over Lagoon boy.

Robin jumped at him, using the man as a spring board as he flipped out of Harms reach, the mild electrical charges activating and shocking the man...literally before Aqualad ran up and threw in a right hook, Batgirl finishing off as she swept his feet, the man growling and pushing his hands outward as he hit the ground, all of them jumping back as fire erupted from his fist. Harm jumped back to his feet glaring at them, "Fools! You have no Idea-,"

"No talking!" Lagoon-boy hissed, hitting the ground and it cracked around him, Harm falling through the cracks half way to his waist, Aqualad shooting water at the man and turning his next attack to mist as Batgirl and Robin flipped forward and cuffed each hand, pulling his arms backward painfully as Zatanna stepped forward, shooting a bolt of green light at Harms chest, the man screaming loudly as the Volcano shook in an ominous way, her other hand going to the gem, connecting all three of them before finally the Gem glowed and the Volcano was still for only a moment, before the ground cracked and shook so violently that it was hard to stand.

"Grab my hand!" Zatanna yelled and they raced forward locking hands with each other, Batgirl grabbing Harm`s collar as Zatanna yelled, "Teg su tuo fo ereh!"

Just as suddenly they were a few feet above ground, dropping roughly on they but and hitting the vibrating ground, ashes falling over their already soot stained suits, the few of them standing up and looking at the slowly morphing mountain, the ground healing like an open wound, white puffs of ash still leaking from the top thought now the Lava stared to dissipate into the ground like water.

Batgirl smiled, "half victories or not we did good."

"And not every minnow can say he`s been in a volcano."

Getting back to the Tower took longer then they had originally planed, seeing as how they couldnt refuse helping to clear away most of the rubble and help people to the nearest medical area`s or shelters, and they all were soaked, tired and drenched from head to toe in pure white and gray soot, a few of the passing Leagues, on their way to help with repairs to Hawaii snickered or gave them encouraging pats on the backs as they dusted themselves off, the boy wonder trying helplessly to push the soot off the front for his suit before his gauntlet beeped once a small text from Gotham coming through, _Cave. _Was all it said and Tim hurried right back to the Zeta beam, fist bumping Gar who was shaking soot from his hair before disappearing in a stream of light only to reappear back at Bat-family head quarters. Seeing Batman at the cave, standing up and typing in the last few things to a profile, "Your late," he said without looking at the fifteen year old.

"Volcano in Hawaii, just got back." Tim stated, hurrying over to the changing area and pulling off his cape and gloves, the objects creating a small cloud of dust as they hit the floors, Tim just as quickly redressed in a spare costume, clipping his cape to his shoulders and pulling on his gauntlets and utility belt with a quiet snap. "Okay, so patrol, then Gully?" Tim asked as he walked out, Batman shook his head.

"No. Nightwing is covering your patrol route leaving you more time to find and interrogate Gully, Dick`ll join your watch after he`s finished." Bruce said.

"Were not going to see where else he heads?" Tim asked and Bruce met his gaze, "No, finding Gully means finding the girl, or at least her connection to him, she of much higher priority then Gully at the moment."

"You found a lead on her?"

Bruce nodded ,"Yes, earlier today she was seen taking down three teen boys, they were charged with drug possession when the cops arrived, I`m going to search the area, see if I can find any clues as her where she went after wards while you maintain Gully, on the off chance the girl knows where to find him, Report in to both me and Nightwing and hold your ground."

Tim nodded running his hands through his hair to get rid of the last of the soot and headed of to the R-cycle straddling the top and kicking off, the bike roaring to life and heading down the cave exit. The darkness of the forest meeting him before the bike jumped onto actual road and the city lights glimmered in the distance somewhat peacefully.

While in the Cahoots night club, the music banged loudly, almost feeling like

a solid mass hitting your ears instead of the thumping beat of music, people pushed into other people weather to just dance or actually get somewhere which might have been the bar for most of them, though a few people traveled to the restrooms and VIP tables up top.

Stephanie shifted on her stomach to get more comfortable on the roof-top looking down into the the club, eyes searching for Gully in the ever changing lights, she didnt expect him to be here, not really, especially after last night but Gully never was the smartest.

She`d already been sitting her for the past two hours, waiting for something interesting to happen, but so far, the only action she`d seen were two people groping each other as they quickly headed for cover in the bath-rooms. A small sigh escaped her lips and she pulled her hood down, tugging her mask off and trading it for the small domino mask, it was nothing, it even showed her eyes thought it was better then the stuffy mask and hood that made her hair even more impossible to deal with.

She folded her arms under her chin, resting more comfortably on the roof top as she looked, yawning, the clock ticking by, and all the while, as the stars glittered the mid-night sky she didnt notice two sets of eyes on her, to engrossed in looking for Gully, hoping he would lead her to her father.

Robin slunk, shadows sticking to him as he was one himself, right up to the gray, black and blue hero crouched Nightwing pressing a hand to the buildings chimney as they watched, almost as board as the girl below them, the moment they had seen her they had radio`d Batman, who had fortunately been called in to deal with an escaped Killer Croc down in the sewers, they were on their own for right now.

Nightwing gave a quick look to his younger brother who didnt look away from their culprit, "Ready?"

Robin nodded, "Lets go."

The very moment they pulled out their grapples the girl jumped to her feet and ran to the edge of the building and jumped down into the alley, out of sight before a yell could be heard, Robin and Nightwing flashed forward into the alley way from above, hitting the ground on their toes, just in time to see a flash of purple leave the alleyway, Tim made a small face while Nightwing just zipped out of the alley way seeing that the girl in purple was chasing the same man from the other night, Gully Carson as both Tim and Bruce had informed him.

He ran forward, noticing the flicker of motion on the roof tops as Robin ran ahead to intercept Gully while he caught up with the girl who flashed a grin at him, "Hi, night night for a run huh?"

He raised an eyebrow at her then glanced at the running red head in front of him, he had to swallow hard to keep a flash of memory from hitting him. He reached out and grabbed the dangling hand-cuff on the girls wrist and he smacked his heels down in a dead halt, the girl`s arm being bent back till he anchored her down and clipped the other half to her right wrist.

"Agh! Hey!" She snapped trying to uselessly pull herself away from his gasp as he shoved her face into the wall, though she was only a teen girl in over her head he did it lightly.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Robin flip out of the alley, he heel connecting to the man`s face before he swept his feet with another swing of his leg, Gully dropping like a rock and a loud breath leaving the man`s lips.

"You cant do that!" she snapped loudly, as Robin proceeded to hand cuff Gully.

"And why not?" Nightwing asked, blinking at the girl who snorted.

"For people who are supposed to know everything your kind `a dull." She pointed out, throwing her foot back and catching Nightwing`s knees, out of pure surprise he jumped back throwing his hand up to catch her foot as she tried to kick him, she lost her balance and he let her fall not so gracefully onto her but, his eyes narrowing at her as Tim began dragging Gully over.

He pointed a finger at her, "Listen, Purple girl, Blondie, teen-kid, what ever your calling yourself, it stops, right now, Commissioner Gordon will deal with you personally and a big pointy eared friend of ours might come and have another night little chat with you, kind of like the one were having now, so lets not give him any reasons to think he`d have to shake any question from you, tell us."

"Tell you _what_?" she asked, her brows furrowing under her domino mask.

"Everything." Robin said and she blinked at him, looking at the bruise on the side of his head before looking up at Nightwing once more, her jaw clenched, as if to hint she had no plans on speaking the rest of the night, but her lips parted after a long moment, closing when the sound of screeching tires filled the night air, four black vans pulling up around them, the doors flying open and men of all sizes, shape and race stepped out, the only thing linking them were the black vans, the guns they held up at the three vigilantes and the red dragon tattoo on their shoulders or inked on the front of their shirts.

"Perfect." Nightwing hissed, Tim mentally counting the number of men, guns and their odds of survival as the girl rocked to her feet, Gully chuckling behind them though they paid him not real attention.

"Were gonna fight them right?" the girl asked in a low voice, "Cause I think I`m gonna need my hands for that."

Nightwing and Robin shared a look, the same question on Robin`s face. They had over twenty people around them, and just as many guns, if it was just him and Robin then they could of gotten out of this and gone home with minor injury but they needed this girl, and she seemed to be attached to this red headed man and their odds dwindled majorly from there. With one last growl Dick raised his hands feeling Tim`s eyes on him before he begrudgingly dropped the bo staff with a clank.

The girl behind them lowered her head slightly, "so, were giving up now..._well _my night just got a whole lot more interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Somewhere in Gotham, April 22, 2016, 6:00 am**_

Stephanie peeled her eyes open, noticing at once they were not in the gray deserted streets of Gotham, but in a room, it was small, and slightly messy, it looked like it had at one point been an office, though everything else had been moved to make room for the three vigilantes tied and bound to their chairs. They were all so pressed together that it was hard to know where she ended and the twin wonders began.

Sniffling past the pain in her head at being knocked out to look around jumping as much as she could in her seat with a small startled yelp when she felt fingers at her waist, and she glared at the the teen boy, "Hey, perv Wonder, watch the hands there or next time it might be something worse then a brick hitting your face."

Robin glared at her over his shoulder, though she still saw the unintended blush over the bridge of his nose, "I`m trying to get us free."

"I think your both forgetting that there are still people with guns in this building that will kill us at any moment," Nightwing stated very matter of factly, "So keep it down."

Stephanie raised and eye brow at him, her blue eye glaring behind the black domino mask while Robin returned to his duty of getting them free, Nightwing doing the same as he snapped a rope, loosening his arm, getting slightly more reach as his fingers worked on the knots in the rope.

She herself pulled on her wrist growling internally when she felt the cuffs were still on her. She once more looked over her shoulder, seeing the blank looks on both of their face, or what part of their faces she could see from her angle, in that moment hearing a loud tear and snap of the ropes, Robin and Nightwing jumping to their feet quickly, Nightwing`s bare fingers going to the edge of his mask as Robin knelled down behind her shredding the rope with a tiny fold-able blade he tucked back into a small compartment in the bottom of his boot.

Stephanie blinked at him, "You know...you guys are weird."

Robin gave nor made any type of reply to this as he looked to Nightwing, the middle of his mask twitching slightly as his brows knitted together underneath. "Coms are down, which means were in grid lock zone."

"Grid lock Zone?" Stephanie asked, standing up, and spinning around a few times to look at her hands that were still cuffed behind her back.

Nightwing nodded, "The Riddler, I assume you read the papers, he released a data virus into Gotham`s power grid, some of the League best hackers were at it all night and we stopped all of Gotham from losing power, but the lower ranking areas that are running on older power systems still got shut off for a few hours and there are a few blocks that when you step into them all devices go into immediate shut down, so no phones, lights and com links."

"And no contacting for back up." Robin sighed, "Whats the plan?"

"We get our things back, and we get out of here, regroup at the Cave." Nightwing said and Stephanie frowned, "What about Gully, we cant just leave him, after this even he`d have the brains to lay low."

"We cant do anything pertaining to Gully if were dead," Robin stated, "our main objective now is to get our of here with a low levels of bullet intake."

She twisted around, giving them a clear view of her hands, "I also think getting out of here in one peace would go a lot smoother if I had my hands."

"The keys are in my belt, and they took those a long with our gloves." the teen boy stated, crossing his arms over his chest, cape draping over his shoulders.

"Your going to have to stay close by to one of us, probably Robin," Nightwing stated, looking to the door, "I tend to go where the spotlight takes me."

"I noticed that last time Mr. Restive." She grumbled.

"Last time?"

"So, how do we get your gear back and get gone with our tails between our legs?" she asked in a small pout, she wasn't going to lie, she was kind of hoping to knock a few skulls in, or see these two in action again.

"Hard and Fast." Nightwing growled white optic lenses narrowing, he looked to Robin, "Hit them fast and only stun them, the more their flailing around for use the lenses time they`ll have to look at her."

"Right," Robin nodded, "Once I get my gloves I can route the com link through the JLA system and it`ll be a bridge to the Cave, from there I can contact Batman for pick up back to the Cave."

"I get to go to the Bat Cave?" Stephanie asked with a blink. Both of the vigilantes looking to her, "Blind folded."

"Ready?" Nightwing asked stepping in front of the door and Robin nodded, she herself nodded but she was certain even if she wasn't they'd drag her along, they didn't seem like the type to slow down for anyone.

Just as she thought that, Nightwing shoved into the door, shoulder first, wood crashing and shattering around them as they wasted no time in jumping out of the room and racing down the empty hall-way and slipping around the corner, Nightwing preforming a tight round off and jumping back up, his heel hitting the man who ran around the corner, Nightwing shoving the man behind him to Robin who flashed forward and threw his right elbow into the man`s jaw before using his other hand to shove him into the wall, pulling Stephanie further down the hallway where Nightwing swept the feet of another man.

Robin and Stephanie jumped over his rolling body, maybe she had been wrong about the whole not seeing them in action thing.

Nightwing and Robin zipped back and forth between men who came and went, carrying guns, bats or small knifes. They were fluid, like water or actual shadows, Nightwing having his own...finesse to the way he moves like silk or smoke in the wind, floating to the smallest spaces in the most interesting angles while Robin was different on a whole new level.

He was less with the flips and more with just moving, his eyes watching everything and if the white wasnt covering his eyes you`d probably get a head ache with how much his eyes darted around analyzing how someone moved and what they might do next in the span of a few second, all while figuring out what you were going to do before them.

She felt like she was watching a nature documentary, one that wasnt boring and had along of abs, and if she wasnt her she probably would've blushed profusely at that thought.

They were running, Robin smashing the next door with his knees and the three of them hurrying into a larger room, with about five men, holding all types of assorted good, and on the table lay their things, thought she didnt notice the guns pointed at them till Robin wrapped an arm around her waist and they hit the ground, bullets hitting the wall where they had just been, Nightwing already leaping forwards, flipping past the men and onto one side of the table, long enough for it to rocket their things over to them.

Robin slipped on his gloves and belt quickly with a low audible click, looking to the blond girl when she cleared her throat, with a sigh he pulled out the keys to the cuffs, "Dont leave our sides, it`ll be worse if we have to look for you."

I`m shaken` in my boots as we speak." She said dryly, Robin grabbing the railing of they ramp and flipping over it to help Nightwing with the last of the goons, Stephanie running out and helping now that the hero`s weren't guarding her every move.

She shoved her fist in the first face she saw a grin spearing her face, "UGH! You have no Idea how much steam I need to blow off right now!"

She kicked her foot out like she was kicking a soccer ball, catching someone's side with her heel just as someone wrapped an arm around her waist holding a thin blade to her throat. The silver catching the dim light of the swaying lamps over head, pained moans of the unconscious men at their feel filling the rather silent air as the two vigilantes stopped and turned to her, the unmistakable scent of beer and cheap cigars filling her nose, "Gully." she growled.

"Should `a stayed dead sweat heart," he said voice rattling as the blade pressed against her skin.

"You think I`m gonna stop spoiling his plans just for some stupid sense of security?" She asked, baffled, "Think again cheap skate, no one one gonna stop me from doing what needs done, I`m the only spoiler around here!"

She shoved her head back, hard, and she felt it, but the feel and the sound of Gully`s nose breaking felt so much better internally, leaving her totally not caring that their was blood in her hair now as Nightwing grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Gully roughly, throwing her to Robin who she beamed at, "Not too bad, Eh?"

Robin blinked at her, not giving her any reply as he gloved ghosted over her collar bone and pressed down quickly, the purple suited girl almost dropping to the floor before he caught her. Looking up and Nightwing as he readjusted the girl over his shoulder, the older man dragging Gully over, The other goons around them groaning as they started to wake.

Nightwing gave a small jerk of his head to the busted door, hanging off it`s hinges from the brawl and Robin wasted no time dodging out it, the blue vigilante not to far behind with their other company.

_**Gotham City- Bat Cave April 22, 2016, 8:34 am**_

The cave was of course a naturally dark place, even with the added lighting and the glare the large super computer gave off,though stubborn shadows still clung to the walls and under tables or thrived in the dark hallway leading to the several other man made rooms.

Though it was never truly silent in the Cave, with the Bat`s screeching in their enclosure, the tap of the disputer keys, the sound of Ace`s claw`s on the hard stone or like now, the high pitched beep of a heart beat monitor and deep hum of the Computer.

Robin standing beside the medical bed, looking over the tablet and the given information on it, his other hand ghosting above the screen, ready to scroll down as Batman walked back over to the medical area from the computer, pulling up a small holo-screen on Gully Carson and someone else named Arthur Brown. His tough skimmed the back of his lips, anxiously wanting to ask about Arthur Brown though his focus needed to remain on Stephanie Brown, a local missing teen.

When they had first taken off her mask he was slightly ashamed to say he didnt at first recognize her, but when her finger prints and blood showed her I.D it jogged his memory, seeing as he and Nightwing were the ones who longed all the kid-napped teen`s video`s into the League data-base last year when it had all gone down.

He had come back to the cave with the Purple vigilante , while Nightwing had taken care of Gully, dropping the man off in police custody for the time being, while they unmasked the female at base, though something in the back of his mind told him she might not be too pleased with this predicament. Though this was protocol, so he wasnt too worried.

"Arthur Brown, Aka Clue-Master," Bruce said eyes narrowing slightly at the screen and Tim looked up from his tablet, "Do you know him?"

"Yes," Bruce nodded, "I ran into him only a...a few years back, he was still robbing banks at the time though his game plan`s seemed to have risen slightly, since his second release from Prison." Bruce stated, his jaw tightening and Tim bit his lip discretely, a few years, meaning around Jason`s time...but that was a whole other story, "and his second capture was due to an anonymous tip."

Tim pulled up another holo screen, "and his several other trips to jail and a questioning table were from a similar source," Tim looked down at the still unconscious girl, before glaceing back at Bruce, "She did call herself spoiler."

"I dont care what she calls herself," Bruce said with a bit of bite to it, "she`s not going to be doing it any more, I`ll look into Arthur Brown, as well as his connection to Gully Carson, luckily Carson will be easier to locate now that he`s in a GCPD holding cell."

"What about her?"

Bruce looked down at Stephanie Brown, blinking once and his jaw clenching softly as he looked at the sleeping girl, her chest rising and falling with even breaths of sleep and Bruce looked up, "Take her home to her mother, Crystal Brown, they live just on the edge of Devil`s Square, Stephanie has been missing for over a month for whatever reason, the only reason were not turning her in now is because of her contribution to her father's multiple captures, but again, she will not be continuing her role as a...Spoiler. Whether her actions are just, shes untrained, unfit, and undisciplined, she has no restraint, her motives are too personal, and each and every report of a purple figure following Cluemaster leads to explosions, property damage and gun fights, she is wreak-less and will get everyone killed if not herself." Batman stated looking back to the girl who was still sleeping soundly, unable to fully justify herself.

"I`ll be telling her this later, after we find ClueMaster." Batman stated, waving his hand to dissipate the holo-screens, "She`s got less then forty minutes before she wakes up, take her home, then return to the tower for sparing practice, Nightwing will follow shortly after were done interrogating Gully."

Tim nodded, holding his tongue, it wasnt like he didnt want to spar with the meta`s of his team, it was more so that he`d rather be here working this case. But he complied with Batman`s orders and he slipped his hands under Stephanie's knees and behind her back, picking her up and heading over to the Red-Bird, the roof of the car sliding open even before he got there to lay the girl into the passenger seat.

Robin jumped into the drivers seat, bouncing on the leather seat, and started the engine, closed the top of the car with a hiss. And with a loud growl of the engine followed the Batmoblie out into daylight.

_**Gotham, GCPD, April 22, 2016, 9:16 am**_

"Bats in broad day light?" The man asked, leaning back in the old wooden seat that creaked under his weight, the chain linking to the hand cuffs and the table, jingling with the movement. The red haired man smirking at the two masked hero`s, who held a narrowed eyed gaze, "I`m flattered."

"Your also sick in the head," Nightwing hissed, arms crossed over his chest, "attacking teen girls, robbing banks, not to mention working with the Red Dragon`s and the Whisper Gang, how low can one man sink Carson?"

Gully rolled his shoulders, his jaw clenching and after a pause he spoke, "I`m not saying anything, I anit no rat."

"You dont have to," Batman said evenly, "but with your record your likely to go away for a very long time, and if you dont talk it only add to three levels of obstruction, from two murderous gangs and a man who seems to have a shadow for a daughter, if you do happen to cooperate your sentence can be minimized."

Gully rolled his head back and groaned inwardly with a loud sigh, "You know know as well as I do Bat that this people dont tolerate snitches."

"Then Tell us about the girl," Nightwing growled, "Why is she so armament about bringing her father in?" 

Gully chuckled loudly, "Now that," He pointed at the between the two of them, "IS a interesting story, see Everyone knows about the person taking a big interest in his career, they dont really know who it is and no one cares, they just told `im to take care of it, so Arthur did, killed her, pushed her off the docks, Fuck knows how she made it. The girl, Steph, I met her a few times before, smart ass that one, I dont know why she started following `im before her 'death' maybe it had somethin` to do with her mum, Dont know, dont care, but her being back isnt good new that for sure."

"Why is that? What is ClueMaster planing Carson?" Batman asked with narrowed eyes.

"somethin` big, and it`s Spoiler`s fault Arthur`s good at what he does but with her in the picture he`s a laughing stack, he took her out because she`d just get in the way, and there is a lot of money in this, s`why I robbed the bank, gotta spend money to make money," He said, "Anyway, Arthur`s got this whole plan, it doesnt just involve Whisper gang and the Red Dragons, naw it involves all of them, givein` back to the people."

"Giveing what back?" Nightwing asked and Batman held up his hand for silence from his protege, eyes still on Gully, "Where did the money go to Gully, three banks have been hit before the last, all by Arthur`s men, wheres all the money going to?" He asked and Gully bit his lip.

"The gangs, gun, drugs and other stuff, but Arthur`s keepin` a lot of it in a hide out up in Star-City, but were the only ones who know about it, it`s part of his end game." Gully said.

"What`s his end game, who`s controlling the gun distribution and the drug intake?" Batman interrogated.

"Penguine`s got the drugs, Black Mask is disturbing weapons," he said, before pausing and making a concerned face, "listen, Arthur is just trying to cut his way to the top with Penguin and Black mask, and all the other crime bosses, but to do it, he`s gotta give, you know like I said, taking territory just make`s enemies-,"

"Arthur is using the money he stole from the bank to buy guns and drugs and pushing the boundaries on the cities crime-filled locations, their going to try and take the surrounding neighborhood that are Police protected." Batman said and Gully nodded, "Viva la-Revolution I guess."

Nightwing frowned deeply, "But that`s insane, even with the amount of guns and money Arthur is distributing it wouldnt be enough to get him territory, the gangs wont exactly play fair, they`ll kill him and take whatever territory he tires to claim."

"Swat I said to him but all he said was he had it covered." Gully said before sighing, he leaned forward, the chains rattling loudly as he leaned his arms on the table, looking intently at the two hero`s, "Look, talk to Danny on this, Danny Bleek, him and Mat," Gully groaned sitting up, rubbing his hands over his face before pressing a finger to the table, "A-And watch the girl, like I said she`s a smart ass and I hate her guts, I mean, it`s her fault I`m in here but I aint a monster, I dont wanna see Arthur have to killer her again."

"What are you talking about, you tired to kill her last night." Nightwing growled and Gully rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, I knew ou birds wouldnt let me do it, you know, thought I could scare her or somethin`."

"Your an outstanding citizen." Nightwing stated dryly before looking to Batman, "I go by the house and see if she`s waken up yet."

"The house?" Gully asked loudly, "Crystal`s place? You better hurry, casue last I knew when Arthur found out Steph was still alive he had the place watched."

_**Gotham, Brow Residence, April 22, 2016, 9:12 am**_

Stephanie groaned inwardly, her head pounding as her eyes adjusted to the light and the sound of birds on the telephone wires outside. She forced her eyes to stay closed as she tried to remember what had happened, she remembered last night, Nightwing, Robin, the Red Dragon Gang, Gully, then... 

"What an ass-hole." she growled running her hands over her face, instantly her eyes opened and she sat up, feeling her face, and how it fell like there was no mask on it, because there wasnt, "That ASS!" she practically yelled, before looked around the room, eyes even wider as her mind took in the enclosure of her old room, she could feel the panic attack starting even before she stumbled off the bed and threw the door open, the door hitting the back wall hard as it swung open.

She ran past the old living room, still messy as ever before she skit-ted into the kitchen and pulled the back door open and jumped ther three stone steps into the tiny year, she almost made it to the back gate before a hand grabbed her hood and pulled, the collar of her suit chocking her even before the rang came over her mouth and she could only think :_What an ass. _

While not too far off perched in a tall oak belonging to a nearby worn out park sat Robin, his Red-Bird parked just under him close the foot of the tree, as he pressed the sides of his domino to zoom back out, glade he had waited for the girl to wake up and he recorded the licenses plate of the three black vans as they hauled the girl away.

Just as he did so an alert came in, his R insignia blinking and he pressed it, hearing Batman`s voice and asking him to return to the Brown residence.

"No need, Stephanie is already on the move, albeit, against her own will, with the Whisper gang. In pursuit now, over." Robin said, before dropping down into the open roof of the Red-bird and flooring it after the three black vans.


End file.
